


cry like a girl

by avocado_enthusiast



Series: like a girl [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata is a SPLENDID mom, Indirect Confessions, Kageyama is a DELIGHTFUL dad, Pre-Relationship, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Short & Sweet, Team as Family, The joys of parenthood, They learned from Sugamama and Dadchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocado_enthusiast/pseuds/avocado_enthusiast
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama learn the joys of parenting through a baby simulator project.~Starring two confused crows trying to be good parents.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: like a girl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807648
Comments: 12
Kudos: 458





	cry like a girl

**Author's Note:**

> *chucks Kageyama x Fem!Hinata onto the internet*

Hinata could do this. 

She was in her consumer science class flanked by her classmates who were desperately trying to placate their flustered ‘children’ as part of their newest group project. One boy broke out in song in hopes to appease his animatronic daughter. 

While Hinata had no intention to serenade her ‘baby’, she wasn’t going in blind; she knew parenting basics. She had changed diapers, burped babies, and cradled them to sleep; Hinata  _ was _ a big sister after all, so caring for an animatronic child for two weeks should be a walk in the park.

“You’re holding him wrong.” An all too familiar voice corrected from over her shoulder.

Like she said, Hinata could take care of a baby; however, caring for a baby with Kageyama Tobio? That was something she was less sure of.

Hinata sent Kageyama the best pout she could muster. “You have to support their neck.”

“...He looks uncomfortable.”

“That’s because you keep staring at him! Oi! Don’t try to snatch Kitaro from me dumba—  _ Kageyama _ .” She corrected quickly and gestured her head over to the other rocker. “Focus on the other one.” 

Ah yes, they had the luck of getting assigned _ twins.  _ Their consumer science teacher claims it was the luck (or misfortune) of the draw, but Hinata had a sneaky suspicion this was payback for coming in late last week. It wasn’t her fault she had a small bladder. 

“You need to rock him more.”

“You need to shut up!” Hinata whisper-yelled, slowly rocking Kitaro in her arms. “Your dad has no idea what he’s talking about.” She cooed at the baby, it’s pristine face was unchanging, but Hinata liked to imagine he’s agreeing with her.

The other child, Nari, let out a loud fart in Kageyama’s arms; the setter groaned. “Not again.”

“She takes after her father,” Hinata whispered to Kitaro. 

Kageyama muttered some choice words before changing the other baby’s diaper.

“No cursing in front of the children.” Hinata said in a sing-song voice, swaying in place.

Kageyama unravelled the diaper only to be met with a jetstream of fluid Hinata prayed was water. 

This was going to be a long two weeks. 

-

Hinata was at her breaking point, and it was all Kageyama’s fault.

He was being utterly ridiculous when it came to parenting their children. A total of three days had passed since they were first assigned Nari and Kitaro, and everyday, like clockwork, Kageyama felt the need to insert himself when Hinata clearly had things under control.

_ Hinata let me take Kitaro. My arms are bigger, so I can hold both of the kids.  _

_ Dumbass, I mean, Hinata, I can feed Nari, she looks like she wants her dad anyways. _

_ Careful! You have to support their necks _ . 

The last one had led to a nasty bruise on Kageyama’s shin because those were the exact words  _ she _ had said to him earlier in the week. The nerve. 

It was bad enough with him watching her so intently on the court, but now he took to the role during school hours. It was... distracting. 

A small part of her mind, one she tucked deeply away, reminded her of the way it felt to capture his observant stare. The thrill it brought her when Kageyama dutifully paid attention to when her arms got tired from holding Nari or when she needed a break from Kitaro’s wails. 

Hinata chalked the nerves up to her wanting to prove Kageyama wrong, determined to show that she is a competent parent. 

She sagged in her desk, one arm cradling Nari and the other plopping her backpack on the ground. 

Study hall was her refuge because it was one of the few classes she didn’t have with Kageyama and his confusing stares. 

Hinata positioned Nari on the desk and admired the small bracelet teeming with volleyball trinkets, a gift from Nari’s aggravating albeit well intentioned father. 

Truth be told, the setter had surprised her with his parenting skills. But that didn’t justify his lack of faith in her. Hinata reached for the fake formula bottle and began feeding Nari when an all too familiar mop of dark hair settled beside her. 

She clenched the bottle with the same strength she normally reserved for her quick attacks. “This isn’t your class.”

“Our class is working on essays, so I got permission to work on mine here.” Kageyama nonchalantly pulled out his laptop and began typing mindlessly on his computer, Kitaro fastened securely in his baby holder. 

Hinata wanted to scream, but she settled on. “Great.” 

Kageyama stopped typing and sent Hinata a look, but she kept her attention firmly on the robot in her arms. 

He pushed his laptop closed, fully facing her now. An odd blush flushed at the back of her neck as he continued to observe her. This. This is what she wanted to avoid. Those sharp eyes that seemed to look into the well hidden parts of her mind and see all of her secrets.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked, and Hinata wanted to slam her head against the desk because that soft tone disarmed her, she resisted the urge to give him her famous soul-embracing hugs she learned from Bokuto.

“Do you trust me with the kids?” She finally asked, once she remembered how to form actual words. 

His silence prompted her to go on. “It seems like you don’t trust me with Nari or Kitaro.” Hinata scrubbed at her face, her cheeks warm at her admission. “You’re always critiquing my form or watching me like I’ll drop them if you look away for more than two seconds.”

She set the bottle down and began burping Nari; Hinata hoped her face didn’t look as crestfallen as she felt. She wanted Kageyama to  _ trust _ her. “We’re supposed to be a team Kageyama.”

“Oh.” 

Her heart plummeted. “Oh?” She repeated, gaze fixed on Nari. “Is that all you have to say?”

“No!” His urgent voice caught the attention of other classmates, but Hinata didn’t trust herself to look at him.

Kageyama’s hand hovered around her shoulder before it dropped helplessly in his lap. “No.” He tried again at a lower volume. “That’s not all I have to say. I didn’t realize you felt that way.” He spoke so softly so only Hinata could hear his words. 

“I’m sorry Hinata, I keep messing this up.” She could hear the frustration bubbling in his voice. “I was trying to help. I know you can take care of Nari and Kitaro, it’s just—” She finally caught his gaze, and her anger ebbed. He looked sincerely torn up about excluding her.

“My dad didn’t really help raise me or my sister, so I thought...” Kageyama frowned like he was trying to get his voice to cooperate with his thoughts. But Hinata understood the unspoken words; Kageyama wanted to show up for his kids, real or animatronic ones. 

He stilled when Hinata placed a gentle hand on his forearm. 

“I understand.” She hoped he could see the earnesty in her words. “But just know I’m here too.” 

A soft smile bloomed on her lips and Kageyama looked from her hand to her face, blinking slowly like he’s trying to piece a puzzle together. 

“Yeah. I know.” He said. “We’re a team after all.” He repeated her earlier words, and she gave him her sunniest smile.

Something fond and delicate bloomed in the space between their breaths. That nervous energy thrummed under her skin; however, this wasn’t the same dread she got when she took her tests. 

This was electric and exciting and was akin to when Hinata first smacked her palm to a volleyball. 

Her world crystallized and faded all at once. 

Hinata tuned out the casual chatter of her classmates, the fervent typing of students trying to do their homework for their next classes, the ugly cry Nari let out warning them of her impending bathroom trip to focus on the pounding of her heart and the magnetic pull of his eyes. 

Wait. 

Hinata regretfully looked down at the wailing animatronic. 

The teacher sent a tired side eye their way, grumbling about the notorious baby assignment. “You can go out in the hallway to deal with your,” she distastefully gestured to Nari, “child-thing.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Hinata bowed quickly and hiked her bag over her shoulder, equal parts grateful and annoyed at the interruption. “You coming?” She asked Kageyama; at his confused stare she added, “Nari’s your kid too, don’t think I’m letting you slack off.” She turned away so he couldn’t see the fond quirk of her lips.

Her grin only grew when she heard the quick patter of Kageyama’s steps striding to catch up to her. 

Hinata’s victory was short-lived as a jetstream of fluid splattered across her uniform. “Damnit!” 

“No cussing in front of the kids,” Kageyama reminded.

Hinata jabbed a finger in his direction. “I don’t wanna hear it from you.” She looked down at her shirt and groaned. “I didn’t bring my blazer.” 

Nari had the nerve to let out an innocent giggle. 

Hinata sighed and finished changing the diaper, sitting criss cross on the ground with her back flush against the lockers. Kageyama joined her a moment later, placing Kitaro in his rocker.

“I guess I’ll just wait for it to dry. Shouldn’t take too long.” She murmured as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall.

Kageyama made a sound of regretful disagreement. “It may be longer than you think.” 

She opened one eye to look at him. “When Kitaro peed on me it took over an hour.” He said remorsefully; Hinata burrowed her head in her hands.

“I have to give a presentation for my next class too.” She said, clearly devastated. Hinata mentally prepared herself for her classmates teasing. She wouldn’t be the first ‘parent’ who had impromptu pee stains, but that didn’t make it any easier, especially since Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in her next class.

The sound of Kageyama shuffling pulled her out of her mental preparation. “Kageyama what—”

“Here.” He threw his jacket in her face before she had time to refuse. The fabric was warm and smelled clean, like freshly washed laundry. Hinata hoped the sniff she took was inconspicuous. 

She traded Nari into his awaiting arms and looped her own through the sleeves. Kageyama took this intermission as an opportunity to warn her about keeping his jacket clean.

“And another thing,” he continued; she audibly sighed, smoothing out the wrinkles while he chattered on.” You better not get any pee stains—“, he faltered,“—on my jacket.” His voice petered off into a wheeze.

When she looked back at him the tips of his ears were splashed with a charming shade of pink as he looked at everything but her. Her heart sputtered inside her chest and she fixed him her most confident thumbs up, trying not to inhale too much of the soap scented fabric. 

The next hour was spent in a comfortable silence; the two sat shoulder to shoulder, coaxing the animatronics into a nap, or a battery charging cycle. Dark fabric pooled past Hinata’s fingertips and made a comfortable nest for Nari who did not have any more accidents for the remainder of the study hall period.

In the end, Hinata's presentation went without a hitch. And even though her classmates’ stares remained fixed on her andthe clearly oversized blazer that hung off her small frame, Hinata couldn’t find it in herself to care.

This was not the case for her upperclassmen.

“HINATA~,” Tanaka dragged out her name as he sprinted down the halls. The surrounding students parted for him like the Red Sea, idly watching the wing spiker bulldoze a path to the first year.

“Tanaka-san, hi!” She greeted excitedly, but the smile froze on her face when she met his murderous expression which thankfully wasn’t aimed at her but at her blazer.

Tanaka swung an accusatory finger at the clothing piece in question. “What is  _ that _ ?”

Hinata glances down at the blazer and back up at Tanaka, not understanding his point. “It’s our school uniform. Tanaka-san you’re wearing the same blazer.” She pointed out carefully.

“What he means is  _ whose _ is that?” Nishinoya appeared behind the fuming wing spiker, and while his voice was low, there was a dangerous air to the libero’s words which promised a fight.

“It’s Kageyama’s,” she was proud of how steady her voice was. She held up Nari for evidence. “This one peed on me and I needed to cover the stain for a class presentation, so he offered me his blazer.” 

Tanaka and Nishinoya went from attack dog to excited puppy so quickly, Hinata had whiplash from the change in attitude.

“So the jacket was Kageyama’s. Interesting.” Tanaka mused, nodding his head thoughtfully. 

Nishinoya clapped a relieved hand on her shoulder. “Well that makes our job easier.”

Hinata looked between the two. “Your job?”

Tanaka slung an arm over the confused first year, guiding Hinata to her next class. “No need to worry about it.” He gently booped Nari on the nose. “Aww is this the baby you and Kageyama keep bringing to practice?”

Hinata sighed and handed Nari into Tanaka’s awaiting arms. “Yes, but this is one of two.” Her smile is wry but fond. “Parenting is awful, but slightly rewarding.”

“If you ever need a babysitter, your resident second years are great with kids!” Nishinoya puffed out his chest proudly pointing to himself and Tanaka as they turned the corner to her classroom door.

Tanaka handed Nari back to Hinata giving her a two fingered salute as he dropped her off at the entrance.

Hinata tipped her head to the side. “Where are you guys going? Aren’t your classes down this hall?” Hinata asked.

“To report back to Daichi.” Nishinoya answered simply, cramming his hands into his pockets.

“It’s about volleyball stuff.” Tanaka supplied, he looked past her and smiled. “Bye kiddos! Don’t do anything I wouldn't do!” He paused. “And definitely don’t do anything I  _ would _ do. Eh, you get what I mean.” He finished with a shrug and trotted off to Nishinoya.

Hinata nodded even though she didn’t understand what he meant. 

“What was that about?” Kageyama asked from behind her, Kitaro secured in his baby holder. 

She shrugged and adjusted Nari into a more comfortable hold. “Apparently volleyball stuff? But hey! I found two babysitters.”

Hinata swayed in her dress of a blazer, Tanaka’s earlier words still replaying in her mind. “Do you need this back? I think the stain is almost gone.” She hoped her voice didn’t sound too upset.

“You can just give it to me tomorrow.” 

“Some of our classmates think we’re together.” She remarked innocently. “Especially since we're parents.” She put air quotes around the last word. 

“And now this.” She gestured to the blazer.

Kageyama kept his gaze on the retreating second years. “Would that be so bad?” He said softly.

Within the span of a heartbeat, Kageyama seemed to realize what he said, and Hinata had never seen his face get so red, a vibrant blush flooding his cheeks. 

“I mean,” he backtracked, clearly alarmed, “it was either that or being known as the pee-stain girl. But then again, it’s you so that wouldn’t be a surprise.” He said quickly, ruffling her hair and then he sharply turned to go to his desk.

Hinata remained frozen at the entryway.

She looked down to Nari and then back to Kageyama who firmly plopped himself and Kitaro in their seat. She couldn’t see his face, but the tips of his ears were still tinged with a rosy hue. 

“Do you think he—?” She trailed off, not sure how to handle the weight of her question or its answer.

Nari burped in her arms, loudly.

“Yeah… I think so too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just to put it out there, the title “cry like a girl” is a shout-out to my homegirl Nari for breaking up the ~tension~ between Hinata and Kageyama.
> 
> Nari really out here doing the MOST for attention.


End file.
